the original
by jadeangel099
Summary: naruto is an original. originals are gods of their dimention, if that's so then why doesn't he know. and why did the pink cat thing take him to a world full of rather interesting creatures. AND WHY IS THERE NO RAMEN! T to be safe.


**At the valley of the end**

play better get ready to die by andrew wk

"sasuke for ten years I have chased you trying to bring you back to konoha" Naruto sighed "sadly that is no longer an option since you destroyed it!"

"and laughed as I slit the throat of your oh so special wife during her labor." Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto stood frozen for all of three seconds before a powerful chakra burst out of him. Now usually this would be fine but sasuke knew that the Kyuubi was dead since he slit it's throat just a little while ago.

"you… killed… my… wife…" Naruto said with dark chakra surrounding him. "the only one that I had left since everyone either died in this damned war or turned traitor."

Naruto ran and punched sasuke in the face "THIS IS YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY!" Naruto yelled before grabbing sasuke by the hair and throwing him into the statue of madara. Shattering the statue's support in the process. This caused the statue to collapse on sasuke.

Sasuke got up with a glare at Naruto before he stared in horror of what was happening to Naruto.

'_kyu… even in death you give me your power. You will be avenged.' _Naruto thought with his skin peeling off of him. "you better get ready to die! 'cause even yami, kami, and shinigami won't be able to stop me!"

end better get ready to die

Sasuke stared at Naruto "as if dobe with my eyes I can summon all three gods to beat you up."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with the true final level of his cursed eyes: the god pinwheel eye.

There was a poof of smoke and the three immortal goddesses appeared.

"**puny mortal what have you summoned us fo-" yami was cut off by kami.**

"**naru-kun!"** the goddess the proceeded to glomp Naruto.

"you are to kill that demon!" sasuke yelled pointing at Naruto.

"**damn it yami I told you creating that bloodline was a mistake!" shinigami yelled at her sister.**

"**well it was a good idea in the beginning but they interpreted it the wrong way" **yami pouted.

The three goddesses attacked Naruto since the bodies they had were basically edo tensi with complete control over the dead.

enter battle scene here (I would do it myself but my mentality is geared more towards assassination)

Suddenly Naruto unsealed a large speaker on wheels with a large red button on top of it "with this your finished!"

Sasuke laughed darkly "and what pray tell is that?"

"oh it's nothing special. It's just my BASS CANON!" Naruto yelled before slamming his hand on the red button (a/n _**if you want an image of what it looks like look up vinyl scratch bass canon video on you tube)**_

Sasuke was vaporized in an instant.

"looks like sasuke just got. Dropped." Naruto said before putting on some shades.

Naruto went back to konoha to mourn the loss of his home and the last of the ninja villages, as well as the last place to have anything alive in it.

Naruto remembered how just the day before konoha was full of life and excitement for the Hokage's first child.

As Naruto looked at the ruins of the place he once called home he came upon the hospital and he walked to where his wife's dead body laid. She was smiling sadly forward with a look that clearly said _'sorry I couldn't stay alive.'_

For the first time since Naruto was six he cried. But this was no normal shedding of the tears. This was true sadness and hopelessness.

'_Are you happy sasuke? Is this truly all you wanted? To break me, to destroy everything I love, then make sure that the only source of happiness I can receive violently?' _ Naruto stopped grieving for his fallen wife at this thought.

Naruto saw the gates of hell open in the middle of the villiage and ran there.

'_I can't let this happen I will at least bear my wife's burden and go to hell instead of her!' _Naruto thought as he raced to the opening.

Naruto saw his wife's soul get pierced by a chain and start to slowly drag her in.

"UZUMAKI STYLE: SIN TRANSFER!" Naruto yelled and shot the seal straight at his wife.

His wife's eyes widened before she shouted "NO NARUTO-KUN!" then the seal activated.

There was two explosions: one of the purest white, and one of the darkest black.

"NO!" Naruto's wife said jumping at Naruto and holding onto his arms. "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT NOW YOU'LL GO TO HELL INSTEAD!?"

"Because" Naruto said softly "demons don't get second chances, and you deserve one."

"Don't let me go I don't want to leave you!" his wife said.

"Don't worry I'll always be with you… in here" he touched where her heart was located then let her go. "Goodbye… kurama." _**(let's be honest here I gave you quite a few hints as to who it was if you didn't figure it out then I am saddened that my hints were too subtle to give it away) **_

Naruto suddenly hunched over in pain.

When he opened his eyes his chakra burned itself out before being replaced by yoki. Naruto curled in on himself before releasing a roar that blew konoha off the maps. He was then turned into particles that floated where he once was. When he stopped roaring he felt a peculiar feeling come over him then heard a voice in his head.

'_**Hmm tricky, tricky. Should you be a symbol for loyalty or ingenuity? Decisions, decisions what shall I do? Should you be fox in lieu of a wolf? Or should you be the definition of curiosity? Hmm oh yes that will do perfectly. This will only hurt a bit… hopefully.'**_

Naruto felt another pain and was suddenly re-created into a platinum blonde nine tailed fox.

'_**In order to become human again just think of being one then use your yoki to transform'**_

Naruto focused on becoming human again before he went into his ANBU outfit with his fox mask on his face.

His outfit was a skin tight black and red out fit with tribal designs on it. He has two katana on his back similar to Leonardo from the ninja turtles. He had black combat boots and fingerless gloves as well as a kitsune mask that had a black background with a red design.

He relaxed his muscles after the change then suddenly there was a flash behind Naruto and he was dragged through a portal by a pink mouse like creature.

'_follow me there isn't much time' _ the creature said with a serious face.

"what do you mean!" Naruto said.

'_family members of mine are about to start a massive war over nothing!' _it said.

"what are you waiting for take me there" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto jumped through the portal and saw that he was high above the clouds. Naruto used his chakra to see what was happening below him and saw that two armies staring at each other. One was in the water and one was on the land.

After seeing this Naruto went head first in a nosedive in a pose similar to superman flying with one fist in front of him. 300 hundred feet he see's the armies charge. 200 feet he goes even faster forming fire around him. 100 a sonic boom happens. 50 feet Naruto starts preparing for landing. 0 feet a crater forms around Naruto as he lands in an awesome pose with fire burning all around him. _**(Look up iron man landing pose to see the pose)**_ The force of Naruto landing caused the armies to go flying except for the two generals in the front who only just barely avoided being thrown back.

The two giants stood in shock staring at the crater that formed and the fire that surrounded it. After all it wasn't every day you see white and black flames.

They felt some wind blast them before the flames dispersed to show a blonde haired man staring at both sides of the war he began to leak killer intent.

"you" the man said "what is your name?"

"groudon" groudon said.

"and yours" the man said.

"kyogre" kyogre said.

"what is this war for?" the man said.

"she won't let me make more land for the land pokemon!" groudon yelled.

"and she won't let me make the oceans larger for the oceans pokemon!" kyogre yelled.

"so it's a territorial dispute?" the man said with the area around him darkening.

"y-yes?" the two said nervously due to the feeling of dread they got.

The man suddenly disappeared then reappeared behind groudon giving her a round house to the back of the head kicking her towards the crater and said "you" then disappeared again. Only to reappear behind kyogre and doing the same to her "IDIOTS!"

The two crashed into each other in the center. Both armies stared at Naruto open mouthed at the fact he was able to punch two of the biggest pokemon around.

Standing in front of the two who dare break one of his greatest rules he couldn't help but growl soon he was staring down both of them before letting loose even more killing intent.

Groudon and kyogre were staring at him in fear and seeing their own deaths.

"what is this fight really about" he said in a soft voice with his eyes shadowed.

Both legendary class pokemon gulped because they knew this was the calm before the storm.

Suddenly a roar was heard. Both legendaries started to shrink down. The feeling got worse until the rayquaza showed up spitting flames.

"you two!" she shouted before looking around in confusion seeing that they were hugging and looked afraid. "what's going on? You look like you just saw mew when she's angry."

They both pointed to a small man.

"A human? Your scared of a _human_?" she laughed before she felt something grab her tail and drag her down. She fell straight down before she was spun in circles and finally hammer thrown right into her younger siblings.

"this _human_ can hear you so watch what you say" Naruto said glaring at the large dragon. "And I can take you down if I want."

Mew finally got to the ground level after flying down from the portal she created. "geez Naruto I didn't think that you would launch yourself down before I could create a bubble for you to float down in."

"hey mew who is this and what is he 'cause he definitely isn't human if he can throw me." rayquaza said to mew.

"this is Naruto" mew said "and he is a mythical class pokemon."

"WHAT!" the three legendary pokemon yelled. "but, but they're just that. A myth as in not real!"

"well mythical class is for pokemon who are too powerful to be regular legendaries too different from normal that they create myths about them. Not only that but he is immortal just like the original pokemon." Mew said.

"but he's not an original is he? We would have met him before now at the reunions of mother and her sisters along with you." kyogre asked.

"he is an original and the reason why you have never seen him is because our ancient enemy tried to kill him but accidently sent him to another dimension instead. We all thought that he was dead until I felt his energy signature a little while ago. Shortly after feeling it a god from the dimension he was in told arceus that she had Naruto and that they finally figured it out as to where he came from since fate had absolutely no clue as to what his destiny was." Mew explained.

"fate couldn't tell his destiny!" groudon shouted "he really is an original!"

"excuse me but what in the flying fuck are you talking about?" Naruto said.

"you are an original. Originals are the creators of the universe and created their worlds in their image there are now three originals for this dimension, me, you, and arceus." Mew said.

"alright now then if you don't mind I have a lot of data to get since I just got here and I have no clue what or who is in this dimension." Naruto said then left.

As Naruto left he made a mental check list of things to check on.

'_alright things that I will need._

_Inhabitants_

_Language_

_Currency_

_Skills required_

_And what the layout of the land._

_If I want to find the layout of the land I'm going to need get a map then after that I will deal with… wait a second if I use the nature chakra of the world I can see the lay of the land as well as the oceans._

**Jade: that's a rap.**

**Naruto: how many fanfictions does this make on your laptop anyways?**

**Jade: let's see… 105.**

**Naruto: damn that's-**

**Jade: at least 16 on twenty different flash drives which all but one are out of commission.**

**Naruto: dude why the fuck don't you update your other fanfic's**

**Jade: mostly because I do this on the side and don't have time to continue them as well as rewriting the one that is up. The most important reason though is because these stories come from random amounts of inspiration.**

**Angel: Jade, Jade why is there a music video called smile hd on your tablet.**

**Jade: … why were you touching my tablet after I told you not to touch any of my electronics?**

**Angel: umm… watch the video it is MAGNIFICENT! It's by mister davie!**

**Jade : ANSWER THE QUESTI**


End file.
